The coming of the digital age has brought new development opportunities to organisations and individuals. If the digital world has created much faster, easier and more pertinent access to information and communications in all its forms, it has revolutionised the functions of storing and transmitting information, we can also consider that, intrinsically, digital platforms, in general networks, allow to reproduce, the sending and capturing of information, and often in an uncontrollable manner.
The digital world is thus intrinsically unsuited to fulfilling the functions of authentication, of protection/securing of data (confidentiality), of data follow-up (traceability and integrity). . . .
Whole areas of technology have been developed to overcome these original defects (antivirus, firewall, cryptography, steganography, access control . . . ). Solutions are essentially based around algorithmic or programming principles to bring these new unnatural dimensions to the digital world.